Passer le flambeau
by SuperPatmOl
Summary: Argus Rusard eu un rictus. Il les aurait !


_Je décline toute responsabilité pour ce qui va suivre, c'est la faute à SuperLunard !_

* * *

_ Les gars, Rusard et Miss Teigne se ramènent !

James se mordit la lèvre, et amena ses doigts à sa bouche, sifflant un coup bref. Aussitôt, Sirius déboula d'un couloir adjacent à celui où ils se trouvaient, et Peter sortit de sous la cape d'invisibilité, sa baguette à la main.

Remus, qui avait donné l'alerte, marmonna un « Méfait Accompli » en tapotant légèrement la Carte du Maraudeur du bout de sa baguette. Les quatre garçons se consultèrent un instant du regard, et, entendant des pas se rapprocher, s'enfuirent en direction des escaliers.

A l'instant où ils disparaissaient au détour d'un couloir, le vieux concierge, une lampe à huile à la main, s'arrêta à l'endroit où les garçons se tenaient quelques instants plus tôt. Tendant l'oreille, il lui sembla entendre un bref éclat de rire. Miss Teigne poussa un petit miaulement et indiqua à son maître la direction que les Maraudeurs avaient prise.

Argus Rusard eu un rictus. Il les aurait !

Dérapant légèrement sur le sol en pierre, Sirius se retourna pour vérifier que ses amis le suivaient, et eu un sourire en ayant la confirmation.

James riait tout sauf discrètement, à quelques pas derrière lui. Remus tenait un parchemin dans sa main, les suivant de prés, et Peter fermait la course en haletant pour garder leur rythme, gêné par ses kilos en trop et par la cape qu'il tenait serré précieusement contre lui.

Sirius rejeta ses cheveux un peu trop long de devant ses yeux et s'arrêta derrière une statue, non loin des cuisines, et du tableau représentant une coupe de fruit qui en masquait l'entrée. Ses amis le rejoignirent rapidement, James s'adossant au mur pour reprendre son souffle, Remus vérifiant la position du concierge en murmurant « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises » et Peter jetant la cape sur eux, qui devenait trop petite avec le temps.

Ils s'y cachèrent en se serrant, beaucoup moins à l'aise que durant leur première année, où ils avaient pris l'habitude de tenir dessous tous les quatre sans plier les jambes.

Mais depuis, bien des années avaient passé. Leurs dix-sept ans approchaient, sauf pour Sirius qui les avaient eu quelques semaines plus tôt. Leur septième année à Poudlard se terminait bientôt, et avec elle le lot d'effractions au règlement qu'ils avaient minutieusement préparé.

James, Sirius, Remus et Peter échangèrent un regard où brillait l'étincelle de malice toujours présente lors de leurs sorties nocturnes. Ils regardèrent passer le concierge et Miss Teigne, qui arpentaient le couloir, les cherchant toujours. Les jeunes hommes sentaient avec délectation leurs cœurs battre contre leurs poitrines, leurs taux d'adrénaline considérablement augmentés.

Cette sensation d'interdit, de dépasser leurs limites, ils l'adorait. Et c'était bien pour ça qu'ils ne se lassaient jamais de faire des bêtises, quittes à passer pour des immatures auprès de leurs professeurs. Ils étaient des héros, des modèles pour leurs condisciples de Gryffondor, et surtout, ils se comprenaient entre eux. Leur petite bande s'était formée au début de leur adolescence, et s'était solidifiée jusqu'à leur entrée dans le monde des adultes. Les garçons se répétaient souvent qu'ils n'en avaient pas peur, de cet inconnu qui leur tendait les bras. Sirius martelait que jamais on ne le surprendrait à arriver à l'heure au travail, James que Lily Evans accepterait de l'épouser dés qu'elle aurait compris qu'au fond d'elle même, elle était folle de lui, Peter soutenait que leur amitié ne serait pas entravée par leur séparation et Remus, plus réaliste, qu'il essayerait de garder l'esprit d'adolescent qu'ils avaient le plus longtemps qu'il le pourrait.

Mais malgré tout, oui, les Maraudeurs avaient peur de cet entrée dans le nouveau monde qui s'offrait à eux. Le syndrome de Peter Pan, comme leur avait un jour expliqué Remus. Ils ne voulaient pas grandir, eux non plus, comme dans ce conte moldu. Parce que devenir adulte, cela voulait dire moins de folies, moins de rires, plus de responsabilités et plus d'interdits encore. Devenir adulte, c'était laisser derrière eux les souvenirs merveilleux de l'enfance et l'adolescence, leurs premières découvertes sur l'amitié, la souffrance, ou l'amour...

Alors oui, ils grandiraient, mais à contre-cœur, à reculons. Ils profiteraient au maximum de leurs derniers instants dans le monde sans soucis, comme maintenant.

Parce que cela les étonneraitent d'avoir encore la possibilité de coller des photos de Severus Rogue suçant son pouce en dormant sur le mur cachant la salle commune des Serpentards quand ils seraient plus grands, entre un dîner chez le patron et les courses dans le rayon couches-biberons.

_ Peter, c'était mon pied !

Ce dernier haussa les épaules comme pour dire « Désolé, j'ai pas fait exprès ». Remus jeta un coup d'œil à la Carte, souriant à la vue du petit point étiqueté « Argus Rusard », qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du château.

Cette carte était une vraie merveille. Ils l'avait élaborée durant leur cinquième année, et elle leur avait évité un bon paquet de retenue. Le fait qu'elle montre tout le monde, à tous les endroits, faisait d'elle une précieuse alliée pour leurs mauvais coups.

D'après la carte, à ce moment précis, Albus Dumbledore faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Remus devait avouer que ce n'était pas inhabituel. La grande majorité des points se trouvaient dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, mais il y avait quelques exceptions: Colin Jones, le Préfet des Serdaigles, patrouillait devant la bibliothèque, et son homologue féminin, Judith Prewett, en faisait autant au pied de la tour d'astronomie.

Le loup-garou sourit en parcourant le parchemin du regard, et étouffa un hoquet. Devant, Sirius se retourna d'un air interrogateur, mais Remus secoua la tête.

Les points « Lily Evans » et « Nick Davies » étaient étroitement collés, et se trouvaient non dans un dortoir de Gryffondor, mais dans une salle de classe du cinquième étage.

Préférant de pas faire part de sa découverte aux autres, et en particulier à James à qui la nouvelle ne plairait pas du tout, le jeune homme plia la carte et la rangea dans sa poche.

Tout à coup, James et Sirius, qui marchaient en tête stoppèrent net, Remus et Peter leur rentrant dedans.

_ Eh, le truc invisible, montre toi ! Tu es un élève ? Fit une voix nasillarde au dessus de leur tête.

Les quatre garçons levèrent le nez d'un même geste, apercevant Peeves qui flottait nonchalamment près des chandelles suspendues aux murs de pierre.

Les Maraudeurs gardèrent le silence, espérant que l'esprit frappeur les oubliraient facilement et rapidement. Mais Peeves prit un air soupçonneux et s'approcha d'eux, les jambes croisées.

_ C'est vous, sales mômes, vous et votre cape magique ?

Peter lança un regard affolé à ses amis. En effet, l'esprit les avait souvent surpris en train de disparaître sous la cape d'invisibilité. Un rictus se dessina sur les lèvres de Peeves qui mit ses mains en porte voix.

_ POTTER ET BLACK HORS DE LEUR DORTOIR !

_ _Bloclang ! _Cria James en pointant sa baguette sur Peeves, dont la langue se colla immédiatement au palais.

Les garçons n'hésitèrent pas un instant et coururent à toute vitesse, laissant l'esprit frappeur s'étouffer en silence, agitant un poing vengeur dans leur direction.

Sirius songea un instant à se cacher dans un des passages secrets qu'ils connaissaient, mais dans la partie du château où ils se trouvaient, il n'y en avait aucun.

_ Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais je vous tiens ! Cria la voix de Rusard, pas très loin derrière eux.

Remus réfléchit en un quart de seconde. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'ils se fassent prendre. James était Préfet en Chef, et même si son mépris du règlement n'était plus à prouver depuis longtemps, il ne s'était pas fait attraper depuis sa nomination. Sirius était au bord de l'expulsion, sauvé par ses excellentes notes, et lui-même préférait ne pas être surpris au milieu de la nuit dans un couloir, associé inévitablement aux photos que l'on découvrirait le lendemain.

Alors, il sortit la Carte du maraudeur de sa poche, qui avait l'aspect d'un parchemin vierge, et le jeta derrière lui.

Les garçons en avait déjà parlé. Le fait de la léguer aux autres élèves, de « passer le flambeau » en quelque sorte, leur plaisait bien. Evidemment, ceux qui la mériteraient seraient ceux qui auront été capables de trouver le mot de passe l'actionnant, et ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'ils l'utiliseraient en bons descendants des Maraudeurs, c'est-à-dire en enfreignant les règlements et en pourrissant la vie du concierge bien aimé Argus Rusard.

Ce dernier aperçut le parchemin et stoppa sa course, laissant Miss Teigne poursuivre les garçons. Il se pencha, ramassa l'objet et le tourna dans tous les sens. Il avait déjà vu les mômes avec !

Fier de sa découverte, même s'il ne connaissait pas vraiment son ampleur, il fit demi-tour, renonçant à coincer les gamins. Rusard rentra dans son bureau, ouvrit le tiroir « Objets dangereux confisqués » et y plaça soigneusement ce qu'il soupçonnait d'être un moyen de lui rendre ses nuits beaucoup plus courtes.

Et il avait bien raison.

Car quelques années après, lorsque Fred et Georges Weasley dérobèrent la Carte du Maraudeur, l'accalmie dont il avait profité depuis le départ de James Potter et Sirius Black fût terminée.


End file.
